Reality
by ImaginaryRico
Summary: Modern day Kuroshitsuji fic! In the year 2010, Ceil Phantom lives with his Aunt, Angelina Durless, in New York City. To most, Ceil appears to be an intelligent and stoic boy, however he harbors a dark secret. Whose name happens to be Sebastian Michaelis.


Hello everyone! This is my first submitted fanfic, so don't judge it too harshly. A few things about this:1. It is taking place in modern day. 2. Follows the anime time-line. 3. Characters may be a bit out of character because of the different setting. 4. This chapter is complete rubbish, it may or may not be getting better. 5. I'm human. There are definitely mistakes in this. Please point them out, but do so nicely. 6. Rating is subject to change. Mostly because of my love for the word "fuck".

Please review! Even (especially) if you hated it. I am definitely open to critique! I might be looking for a beta-reader in the near future, so it might have some revisions.

* * *

I use to never think deeply. I went on with life carelessly, as do most children. The most complicated questions were what I would eat for lunch or who I would play with. Needless to say they didn't deserve much scrutiny. All of this changed two years ago, when my flawless live was stolen from me. Masked men killed my parents and captured me for their own profit. To compensate for my loses I was given a brand and cage. During my imprisonment, many thoughts flowed through my head. Of death, suicide, justice, insanity, reality, God. I came to the conclusion that I was absolutely certain there was no God. (Oh, how wrong I was.) However, I was positive there was a devil of some sorts. After all, what just god would punish an innocent ten year old boy? No, I was not being punished by a god, but instead a hideous demon. (Perfect example of irony.)

Later on I would think less of my cruel demon-god, whom I dubbed "Brute", and more of reality. Is any of this real? Did any of this actually happen? Is my name really Ciel? Are we living in some artificial world also known as The Matrix? While most of my pondering was pointless and no sane child would question such things, I had quite a bit of time on my hands and my state of mind was debatable. However when I thought back to it, the line between reality and fiction wasn't as clear as most presume. Such statement remind me of happier times, a family vacation in Amsterdam. I was only seven, a boy who had everything. A boy who was not corrupted by such dark thoughts. On one of our journeys, we passed by a nude women standing in the door way; a quite common sight in De Wallen(1). As I glanced at her, I saw a glimpse of a thin forked tail. My eyes widened as I turned my head for a second look to see the tail was no more, and instead she sported razor like teeth and luminescent crimson eyes. She winked at me while pulling in a client by his tie. I then reported everything to my mother, only to receive the typical response of "it's only your imagination, honey". I believed her until now. When I thought about it harder I remember many other events I brushed off as unreal. Such as the flamboyantly dressed man with a crocodile-like grin and a bright red chainsaw in the supermarket, or my second year teacher whom often hissed and sometimes appeared to have yellow eyes. I came to the conclusion that all of those things were real; that strange beasts live among us. I didn't were they were from, what they were, or if they had malicious intent or not. Nor did I care. But, I did accept that they existed, and I wondered why no one else did.

I suppose my observations are the boring part of my story, and their worth is debatable. So, to move on to a more interesting dilemma, I'm strapped down to a table seconds away from being killed by a silver dagger hovering above me. What? A strange change of pace? And for the daft of you, no, I did not die. At that moment I felt something foreign. It took a while to figure it out. Panic? _No_. Despair? _No_. A dagger being pierced into my heart? Eh, _no_. Not yet. Anger. Indescribable, pure hatred. I wanted to tear everyone in this room apart. I wanted to feel their blood rush down my arms and face. I wanted to hear their screams. After I finished them, I would hunt down their families. Kill their lovers, children, parents, hell even neighbors. Any trace of their filth would be cleaned from the world. And after that thought everything turned black; I was sure I died. But instead he appeared. As feathered rained from the black sky, a naïve side of me thought an angel was coming for me. To ascend me to Heaven with my parents.

"Do you wish to make a contract?"

My angel and destroyer. Sebastian.

* * *

(1) Red Light district in Amsterdam.

This one's short! The next chapter might be a bit longer.

- Rico


End file.
